It's The Most Wonderful Time of The Year
by MontanaAngel89
Summary: A little Kibbs story i thought up whilst bored. A x-mas fanfic. Will it be a wonderful christmas for Gibbs and Kate. Rated:T for now
1. That's a little soon isn't it?

It's the most wonderful time of the year!!

Gibbs was sat in his basement, he'd given up on working on his boat. He sat in the dimly lit room, bourbon in hand and the hope that he could forget about the time of year…Christmas. It wasn't that he didn't like Christmas, he wasn't a Scrooge or a Grinch….he just didn't see the prospects of buying expensive gifts and visiting relatives. You can do that at anytime of the year!! Christmas just seemed to be a waste of time and money. Going to extreme lengths to find the right tree….trudging out in the cold winter snow, trying to find a tree that wasn't too big or too small, buying gifts, buying out the mall. He shook his head and took a sip of his bourbon.

'I wonder what she's up to tonight?' he thought.

'She' meaning Caitlin. She was probably at home, sat on the couch watching T.V no doubt, snuggled up against her boytoy. Not that her current man was younger than her, in fact he was about 6 years older, but it was the fact that he was younger than him. He adores Caitlin and has done for quite some time. He wasn't sure when he started to like her or even how it started. He just knew that something about her had fascinated him since the first day he met her on Airforce One. Her smile for one thing, it was a beautiful smile, he loved her lips and on more than one occasion he had found himself wondering how her lips tasted. It wasn't just her lips it was the way she said his name, it just slips from her mouth in a slight lisp…quite a sexy lisp. He wondered what it would be like to have her in his bed, or rather on top of it, and hear to hear her calling out his given name and not his surname….to hear her screaming in pleasure. That thought had gotten him into trouble more than once…he often found himself being talked to and when asked for his opinion he had no idea what to say. He found he did that with her a lot. She was a distraction…a damn good one. He'd tried so hard in the beginning to get her out of his head but it was no use, she always managed to get back in. He tried sleeping with other women, it worked at first but as he became more fascinated with her the harder it was to forget her. When he slept with other women he felt as though her was cheating on her and that soon became apparent when he shouted out her name in bed instead of the redhead he was with. She kicked him out on his backside, he ended up dressing in the street. He brought his thoughts back to the present and decided to go to bed. He swigged the last of his drink, switched off the light and headed upstairs. He sprawled out on the bed, he closed his eyes and went to sleep.

The next morning, Jethro was rudely awakened by someone forcively shaking him. He bolted upright and turned to face the intruder, grabbing their arm as he did so.

"Ow Gibbs!! You're hurting me!! Let go!!" the person practically yelled at him.

He suddenly let go as he realised it was Caitlin. "Caitlin, what the hell are you doing in my bedroom?" he asked, he had to pretend to be cross with her, it was the only way he could disguise his true feelings.

"Looking for you. Why else would I be here?" she said as she rubbed her arm.

"Most people would have called!!"

"I did call but you didn't answer, so I came to check that you were alright!" she looked at his expression he wasn't angry, he looked a little confused. She watched as his eyes wandered the room. He was looking for something.

"I must have left my cell in the basement."

"You did. It was the first place I checked. You weren't there so I came upstairs." she watched him carefully, he was still scanning the room, "You alright?" she asked.

"Yea, I'm fine." he said as he finally looked at her.

"You lost something? Or are you unfamiliar with your surroundings?" she asked jokingly.

"Neither!" he snapped.

"O-kay. You clearly don't like to joke in the morning. I'll remember that for next time."

"There won't be a 'next time'"

"I'll…um…I'll just wait downstairs for you. Do you want me to get some coffee going while you get dressed?"

"Fine." and with that she left the room and went downstairs to put the kettle on.

Jethro sat in bed and muttered to himself "Bastard!".

Kate was sat in the kitchen when he came downstairs, she sipped her coffee slowly then spoke "Your coffee's over there."

"Thanks." he replied as he walked over to retrieve his mug. "So..?" he asked.

"Oh, yea why I'm here." she started, "Well…I was gonna ask you if-" she was suddenly cut off by the phone.

Gibbs walked into the lounge and answered the phone, "Gibbs…yeah…no I'm fine…yeah she's here…bye Duck." he put the phone down and went back to the kitchen.

"You were saying."

"Yeah…um…I was wondering if you would…"

His heart was pounding in his chest, What was she gonna ask him?

"…if I could take a few days off work before Christmas eve?"

'Damn' "What for?" he asked, trying not to sound disappointed.

"Well Charlie has asked me to move in with him and we're hoping to have my things moved in before Christmas."

"That soon, huh?"

"Yeah, well we're hoping to have everything set for Christmas." she explained.

"No, I meant moving in with him."

"Excuse me? What d'ya mean?"

"I mean, you haven't been dating that long and you're rushing to move in?!" he wasn't pleased.

"That's none of your business, Gibbs!" she was shocked about what he said, after all he was one to talk. "And what about you Gibbs? You've been married 4 times and divorced 3!"

"So? What does that have to do with this?" he really wasn't happy that she brought that up.

"You're one to talk that's what!! I don't date someone, sleep with them, move in and get married within the month!!" she ranted.

Gibbs shook his head and said "You think that's how it happened, Kate?"

"D'ya know what? I don't care!! I'll take your answer as no then!!" and with that she stormed off, slamming the door as she left.

He stood in the kitchen and slapped himself hard on the back of his head . Sometimes he could be such an asshole!!


	2. Secret Santa

**At NCIS Headquarters**

Gibbs was sat at his desk, the rest of the team were with Abby and Ducky in the lab playing Secret Santa. Gibbs didn't see the point in putting names in a hat and buying the chosen person a present. You can always tell who bought you the gift anyway!!

He heard the 'ding' of the elevator and then the voices of his agents. "I'm serious McGee if you've chosen me, you'd better make it a good present!!"

"I'm not saying if I got you or not Tony!!" McGee replied, he wasn't a very good liar.

"I know you've picked my name because you had that look on your face!"

"What look?" he asked.

"The one that says: Great I've got DiNozzo!!" Ziva replied.

They all wondered back to their respective desks. Ziva and Paula were chatting about their Christmas plans. McGee was amending his report. Tony was checking his e-mails and Kate was sat quietly at her desk writing a list. Gibbs watched her and was just bout to say something when Abby bounded into the bullpen. "Gibbs you've got to take the last name!" she exclaimed.

Gibbs looked at her, "I told you Abby. I am not playing Secret Santa. This year or any year!!"

"But Gibbs!!" Abby whined.

"No, Abby."

"But Gibbs, if you don't…somebody's not going to get a present this Christmas!"

"Tough!" he said as he stood up.

"Oh, so it's not just me you're being a bastard to then!!" Kate remarked sarcastically.

Gibbs stood next to her desk and stared at her, she stared back not breaking the contact.

"I'm always a bastard to everyone!!"

"Not always to everyone!" he knew what she meant by that.

The bullpen was quiet as they watched Kate and Gibbs.

"Please Gibbs?" Abby smiled sweetly at him, holding the hat in front of him.

He looked at Abby, then Kate and then the hat. He sighed "Fine!!" He reached into the hat and pulled out the piece of paper.

"Open it!" Abby said to him. He did so and read the name, bloody typical, 'Caitlin'. "Now you have to buy that person a gift that's no cheaper than $5 and can be as pricy as you like."

"In need coffee!" he said as he left the bullpen.

**Before…in the lab**

Abby was sat at her computer scribbling out a list of names. "There that's everyone." she said as she put her pen down. She picked up the paper and tore it up into 8 pieces. Once she tore it up, she folded the pieces and put them in a hat and shook the hat to jumble up the names.

"Ok! Is everybody ready?" she asked.

"Yep" "Yea" "Sure" were the replies.

"Ok we'll go alphabetically by first names. So 'A' that's me." She put her hand into the hat and pulled out a piece of paper and read the name 'McGee'. "Tony you're next." he reached in and took out a piece of paper read the name of his chosen victim 'Ziva' he smiled wickedly.

"Ok, next is 'B' but we don't have any 'B's' so…"

'If Gibbs were here he could have 'B' for bastard.' Kate thought.

"…'C' is next. Caitlin."

Kate reached into the hat and pulled out a piece of paper. She read the name 'Leroy'. 'Just my luck!!'

Next was Ducky, he pulled out the paper read the name 'Caitlin'. He smiled to himself.

They proceeded until there was only one name left. "Hmm" Abby mused. 'We're gonna have to ask Gibbs' she said to herself. "Ok that's everyone! Go and buy your Secret presents."

They all left the lab, chatting amongst themselves. Caitlin was rather quiet and Ducky had picked up on this. She hadn't said a word most of the morning. He was just about to ask her what was wrong when Abby tugged his arm and asked him if she could have a word with him.

"What is it Abigail?" he asked.

"Did you pick out Caitlin's name?"

"Now Abby you know the rules of Secret Santa."

"I know, I know but did you get Kate's name?" she asked again.

"Why?"

"Because I know that Kate got Gibbs and Gibbs is the only one who needs to pick a name." she said quickly.

"I thought Jethro said he didn't want to do Secret Santa?"

"He did but I need him to get Kate's name!" she explained further.

"What for?"

"Ducky? Do I need to say it? You've seen how Gibbs and Kate are always dancing around each other."

"And your plan is to get them together.?" he questioned.

"Well, yes and no." Ducky raised an eyebrow at her, "I want them to get together and be happy but I don't want to force them to be. Y'know?"

"I thought Caitlin was already in a relationship?"

"She is and don't get me wrng but the guy isn't-"

"Jethro?"

"Yea. Please help me?" she begged.

"Usually I'm against this sort of thing…"

Abby looked at the ground, "I understand."

"…But, since I have no choice but to change the name of who's gift I'll be buying this Christmas, because it is no longer a secret, I'll help."

She practically dived at him, embracing him into a hug, "Thank you, thank you, thank you Ducky." she said excitedly.

Ducky put the piece of paper with Caitlin's name on it back into the hat and took out the other.

"Who'd you get?" Abby asked.

"That is a secret." he said as he left. He looked at the paper 'Anthony'….

Back to the present time

They had been in the office all morning finishing paperwork. Gibbs looked at the clock and sighed. He hated being stuck in the office without working a case. He turned his attention towards Kate. She looked unhappy and he knew it was because of him. Because he wouldn't let her take a few days off to move in with her boyfriend before Christmas. He hated upsetting her and he hated himself for it. He was jealous and he had no right to be. She wasn't his…and that's what hurts him the most. He longed for her to be his. To go to sleep with her at night, to have her snuggling up to him. To wake up with her and have breakfast in bed. He cant have it and that's why he's jealous because somebody else can.

"What are you staring at?" Kate's voice broke him from his thoughts.

"What?"

"I said 'What are you staring at?'" she repeated her question.

"I wasn't staring…I was thinking. Not that that's any of your business."

"Are you always such a bastard at Christmas? Or do you just hate me?" she berated before getting up and rushing off towards the ladies.

"What was that about?" DiNozzo asked.

Gibbs shook his head, "I dunno." but he did know.

A few minutes went by and Kate still hadn't come out of the bathroom.

"Do you think she's alright?" Paula asked.

"Maybe we should check on her?" Ziva asked. They were worried about their friend.

They were both about to get up when Gibbs stopped them. "Abby's on her way up to see her."

Everyone looked at one another. 'Who told Abby?' they all wondered.

Just then, Abby rushed out of the lift and went to the bathroom. If anyone could help Kate it would be her. That's why Gibbs e-mailed her. He was obviously worried about her and knew that Abby was the only person, besides Ducky, that she would confide in. And since she was in the ladies room, Ducky want the right person to ask.


	3. Bathroom Secrets

**Apologies for the late update.....more will follow soon....i promise ;op**

**

* * *

**

**Bathroom Secrets**

Caitlin was sat in the bathroom wiping her eyes. She'd been in there for almost 10 minutes now. She heard the door open and some familiar footsteps making their way towards her cubical. "I don't wanna talk about it, Abs!" She paused for a moment. "Why does he have to be like that? Why is he always such a bastard?"

Abby was silent. "All I wanted to do was take a few days off work to move in with Charlie and he was completely out of order!!"

Abby remained silent, Kate continued"…he blow off at me saying I was rushing in to it…he's one to talk…he's been married like…what? 4 times and 3 divorces on top of that!!! Who the hell is he to judge me?!"

"Well maybe he-" Abby started but Kate cut her off.

"No 'Maybe' about it Abs. He had no right to treat me like that. None at all." She was silent for a moment so Abby took this moment to speak. "Kate, did you ever think that Gibbs might just be looking out for you?"

"What? No, Abs he wasn't looking out for me, he was being the Big Bad Boss as usual. Showing his authority as per usual."

"Well maybe Gibbs is right!"

"WHAT?!" Kate rushed out the cubical to confront her friend.

"Well I mean…the whole moving in thing. It is a big jump Kate."

"What d'ya mean 'a big jump'? We're engaged, we can't exactly get married and live in 2 houses!!" She was fuming with her friend, "He put you up to this didn't he?"

"Who?"

"Gibbs. He cant stand the fact that I'm happy and he isn't. He expects everyone to be miserable because he is. Well I'm not Abby, I'm not gonna be unhappy because of him. In fact that's what I'm gonna tell him right-"

"Gibbs is madly in love with you!!" Abby blurted out.

Caitlin froze, her mouth was bobbing open and closed like a fish.

"Kate?…Kate? Say something."

"He's, he's, he's in-in-…with me?!" she stuttered out.

"He doesn't know that I know so you cant say anything."

"Can't say anything'? Abby I wont be able to look at him let alone speak to him! I'm engaged, I'm supposed to be moving in with Charlie. I-I can't do this I have to go." And with that she rushed passed Abby to the bullpen to retrieve her belongings leaving everyone staring at her as she made a mad dash for the elevator.

But just as the doors closed….


	4. Elevator Kisses

**Elevator Kisses**

_But just as the doors closed…._

…..who should squeeze through them…Gibbs. Just great. The person she wanted to avoid. He stood next to her, she stared dead ahead not daring to steal a glance at him. The silence was awkward, she was fiddling with the car keys in her hand. Gibbs had picked up on this and decided to break the silence.

"So…what you in a hurry for?" he turned to face her but she was still looking at the doors.

"I…um…I just remembered that I'm supposed to meet Charlie for dinner." she lied.

"Really?" he asked.

"Mhmm." was her replied.

"…Dinner at 11 o'clock? I've heard of having an early lunch but not this early." he mocked her.

"I…I have to go home first to pick something up."

"Oh…what time you meeting him?"

"12 o'clock why?"

"No reason just wondering what you're rushing for."

'Please open now, please open now' she chanted in her head. She closed her eyes as she kept on chanting in her head. She felt the elevator come to a stop but didn't hear the ding to say it had reached its destination. 'Damn emergency switch'. She opened her eyes and turned to see Gibbs staring at her.

"What?"

"Katie, I don't need to look into your eyes to know that you're lying to me." he said matter-of-factly.

"What are you talking about?" she asked, hands on hips.

"You're obviously trying o avoid someone…or should I say me." he said as he looked in her eyes. His eyes bore holes through hers, she should have known he would know she was lying. Using her fiancé as a lame excuse to get away from him.

"I'm gonna take a guess and say that it has something to do with what Abby said to you in the ladies room." he continued. "Something about me."

She stood there for a moment, thinking of what to say. "Yeah, yeah it was about you, just like any other time I'm pissed off. Because of you…I have to hold up on my plans to move in with Charlie." she seethed at him. "And it seems that my best friend is also on your side. So congratulations!!" she reached over passed Gibbs to flip the switch when suddenly…

…Gibbs moved into her personal space and pushed her against the elevator wall. He kept her pinned firmly between himself on the wall. She tried to push away but didn't prevail. "Gibbs?" she said as she swallowed nervously. He said nothing, just smiled at her, enjoying their closeness….and her nervousness. "Gibbs, please."

He continued to stare at her before making his move. He inched his face closer to her. Her heart rate sped up and her breathing was heavy. She was about to say something but before she could he pressed his lips against hers. She wanted to push him away but a small part of her wanted this to happen. They kissed each other with the need, passion and desire that they both felt for one another.

Kate had to admit she had liked Gibbs since the moment she'd met him and would have proceeded to chase after him in the hopes of being in a relationship with him if she'd known that he had felt the same. If she had known she wouldn't be feeling guilty right now. Guilty for being there in the elevator making out with him instead of being at home with Charlie.

Dragging herself from her thoughts she continued to enjoy the feeling that she was getting from Gibbs…absolute pleasure…and they were only kissing. Their hands were all over each other, they couldn't stop but the need for air put a hold on their activities. Gibbs rested his forehead against Kate's. After regaining his breath he managed to say "Don't marry him Katie…marry me."

She was shocked. Glued to the floor. "W-w-what?" she stuttered.

He held her hands in his and looked into her eyes "Marry me, Katie?" he asked her again.

"I-I can't Gibbs." she pushed him away and flipped the emergency switch. The elevator surged back to life and finally reached its destination with a 'ding'. Kate composed herself and rushed off towards the garage, Gibbs called after her "Kate!! Kate!! Caitlin!!"

She didn't want to turn around, she couldn't. When she reached her car and got in and sat there not knowing what to do next. "Shit!" she swore to herself. What was she gonna do now?


	5. HIts and Kisses

**A/N: Apologies for the late update, work gets in the way....hope y'all like this chapter it's not my best. Charlie will be making another appearance in a later chapter.**

Hits and Kisses

_He held her hands in his and looked into her eyes "Marry me, Katie?" he asked her again._

_"I-I can't Gibbs." she pushed him away and flipped the emergency switch. The elevator surged back to life and finally reached its destination with a 'ding'. Kate composed herself and rushed off towards the garage, Gibbs called after her "Kate!! Kate!! Caitlin!!"_

_She didn't want to turn around, she couldn't. When she reached her car and got in and sat there not knowing what to do next. "Shit!" she swore to herself. What was she gonna do now?_

Caitlin had finally reached her apartment. She slumped down onto the couch and sighed heavily and stared up at the ceiling lost in her thoughts. Just then the phone rang, she wasn't in the mood to answer it or talk to anyone for that matter. She let it ring, maybe they'll get the message, if not they'll either just hang up or leave her a message. She listened as the caller left her a message, _"Hi Caitlin, it's your mother. You're obviously still at work or just avoiding my calls. When are you and Charlie coming down to see us again. We've still a lot to sort out for the wedding. Give us a ring when you can. Bye, love you."_

Caitlin rolled her eyes at her mothers message. 'Great. That's all I need. My mother talking about the wedding.' she thought, 'There might not even be a wedding.'

She continued to stare at the ceiling, hoping to find the answers to all her troubles and doubts. 'Knock-Knock' she looked towards the door. 'Go away, please just go away.'

'Knock-Knock' again.

"Argh!" she said as she got up. She checked through the spy-hole. 'Great…Charlie.' "Come on baby open the door! I heard you."

She opened the door with a fake smile, "Charlie? What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Well…I'm here to take you to dinner. We're supposed to be meeting up with some of my friends. Remember?" he said as he moved past her into her living room.

"Oh, sorry it must have slipped my mind…what with work and all?" she lied, she just didn't want to go.

"I'm not surprised with that boss of yours…I don't know why you just don't quit that stupid job and get a job in an office somewhere."

_WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

"I do work in an office!!" she said matter-of-factly.

"I meant as someone's secretary or assistant. Not running around with bullets flying everywhere. I don't want my future wife and mother of my children being used as a human shield."

"What!?" the bastard, "I'm not giving up my job, that I love, because you want me to!! I've told you that before." she was pissed off, how dare he tell her what to do.

"Yeah, and I said that I understood that but now that we're getting married I think you should start looking for a different job. I worry about you Kate…I'm sick of worrying all the time!!"

"Oh…I get it now. You want me to be your little wife…have your kids…look after the home while you go to work!! If that's your intention…then the wedding and this engagement is most definitely off!!" she took off her ring and threw it at him. "Now take your things and leave you arrogant bastard!!"

"YOU BITCH!!" he said as he slapped her 'round the face. She put her hand to her mouth…he'd split her lip. She looked at him warningly…."GET OUT!!!" she screamed.

Then, from out of nowhere, Gibbs came in, "Kate?" he looked at her face then at Charlie. Charlie looked at Gibbs and was about to throw a punch, Gibbs knocked him to the floor before he had chance to react. He picked him up and threw him out of the apartment and yelled at him, "IF I SEE YOU NEAR HER AGAIN I'LL KILL YOU!!!" and with that Charlie left.

"You OK?" he asked Kate as he helped her up.

"Oh I'm peachy!" she replied sarcastically. He didn't say anything, he just looked at her and smiled 'she was fine'. He sat her on the couch and cleaned up her face.

"There" he said as he put the cloth down, "good as new."

They'd been sat in silence on the couch for over an hour now, Gibbs looked over to Caitlin; who was now fast asleep. He smiled to himself as he watched her, he carefully moved from the couch and stood over her. He shook his head, still smiling, and decided that she'd be better off in her own bed. He carefully picked her up and took her to her bedroom. He laid her on the bed and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. "Sweet dreams Katie. I love you." he said as he got up and turned to leave. "Gibbs…please don't go." she said sleepily. That was all he needed.

"OK." he made his way back over to the bed took off his shoes, jacket, shirt and pants; leaving him in his underwear and socks. They got under the comforter and she snuggled up to him. "Thanks." she said before kissing his lips softly. He wasn't sure whether or not to return the kiss, but decided to; his heart won the internal debate he didn't know he was having .

"You're welcome." he said afterwards. He was smirking to himself now, the kiss was just as sweet as the one they shared only hours earlier. He pondered for a moment, contemplating his life up to this point. It was time for Leroy Jethro Gibbs to start a new chapter in his life and Caitlin Todd was the perfect woman to start it with. He hoped to high heaven that she did want him as much as he did her. Only time will tell. He felt her breathing even out and decided he'd follow her into dreamland. So what if it was still early. Right now he couldn't care less.


	6. Pancakes and Front Door Kisses

**A/N: I know, I know, it's been over a year since I had last updated this fanfic….enjoy : ) more chapters to come. I'm hoping to have this fic done in the next few days…she says….**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Kate, Gibbs or anything NCIS. Sigh.**

Chapter 6 - Pancakes and Front Door Kisses

When Caitlin awoke the next morning she was sad to see that Gibbs had gone. She sighed to herself. Suddenly she heard a noise coming from the other room. Grabbing her SIG she followed the sound to the kitchen, "Freeze!" she said to the person rummaging in her fridge, gun aimed directly at the intruder. Gibbs' head popped up from behind the fridge door, "Geez, Kate! If you didn't want breakfast in bed you should've said, you don't have to shoot at me." he joked.

She lowered her weapon, "Gibbs! I thought someone had broken in."

"To steal your food?" he chuckled as he grabbed two eggs and shut the door.

Kate rolled her eyes, "Haha, we'll just see how funny you think it is when your boat catches fire." she smiled wickedly.

"You wouldn't dare."

"Wouldn't I?" she smiled again. She sat at her kitchen table as Gibbs proceeded with making breakfast. "So, what's for breakfast?" she said as she watched him mixing something in a bowl.

"Pancakes." he said still mixing.

"You found your way around my kitchen. Impressive, to say it's probably the second time you've been here."

"Yup, didn't take me long."

She watched him intently as he poured the mixture into the hot pan. She had never seen Gibbs cook, to be honest she never saw him as the type of guy who cooked at all. He just seemed the type of guy who would order out. She then took note of his attire, boxers and a t-shirt. She smiled, she could get used to seeing this Gibbs.

"You're staring."

"Huh? What?" she was brought out of her thoughts.

"You're staring at me, Katie." he flipped the pancakes over.

"Oh, sorry." she apologised.

"Never say you're sorry. You shocked that I can actually know how a cooker works." he knew she was. She had never seen him cooking before, he may even cook her dinner one night.

"You just don't seem the type, that's all." he laughed to himself, that was true, Shannon almost fell when he cooked them a meal for their anniversary. It was only spaghetti bolognaise with garlic bread but they enjoyed it.

"These ok for you?" he motion for her to come over to him. She peered into the pan, "Yup, perfect."

"Yes, you are." She looked up to meet his eyes. Gibbs looked deep into her hazel eyes. She was captivated by his cobalt blues. She blushed a deep red, "Thanks." he lifted his hand and removed a stay strand of hair from her face. "You're welcome." he leaned down to kiss her but she pulled away.

"I'll set the table." she moved away and busied herself. "D'you want coffee?"

"Sure." Gibbs was hurt a little that she had pulled away. He brushed it off and continued with the pancakes. Kate set the table and made the coffee and placed the two steaming mugs of hot liquid on the table. Gibbs set a plate of pancakes on the table and grabbed the syrup from the cupboard.

"Enjoy." he said as they dug in. They ate in a somewhat comfortable silence. Gibbs was now sipping at his coffee, he cleared his throat and spoke, "Do you want to ride to work with me or you going in in your car?"

"I'll go in mine. Plus you've got to get changed." Gibbs nodded, yes because people will start to talk/ People meaning DiNozzo, and he couldn't be doing with that right now.

After clearing away the pots they went to get dressed. Kate was ready and was waiting for Gibbs; 'and women take their time getting dressed, huh' she scoffed. He appeared from her bathroom and made his way to the front door. "Ready?" she asked.

"Ready." he nodded. She reached for the door handle but Gibbs took hold of her hand before she could.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm not sure how to do this, Katie."

"Do what?"

"This. Us." he clarified, a little.

"Neither do I," she replied honestly, she had broken up with her fiancé just last night and now she was starting something with Gibbs. She was scared if anything. "we'll just have to how it goes and hope it goes well. Better than me and Charlie."

"I'd **never**," he stressed the word never "never, ever hurt you like that. I've never hit a woman in my life and I don't plan on it either."

"That's good to know." she smiled up at him. He let go of her hand and she resumed her earlier action of opening the door. He closed it shut with a firm hand receiving a puzzled look from Caitlin. "What?" she asked when he didn't take his eyes away from her.

"One more thing." he cupped her face in his hands, loving the feel of her soft cheeks against his callus palms. He leaned in and kissed her soft lips. She kissed him back loving every second and the feeling that was rushing through her. She wasn't sure what the feeling was but it was good, that much she knew. Gibbs felt exactly the same loving the feeling he was getting from kissing this beautiful woman again. It was nothing like he'd felt when he kissed her in the elevator. This was better. This was more. This was…amazing. He pulled her closer to him to deepen the kiss, after what seemed like an eternity had passed they broke apart for air. Gibbs rested his head against Kate's, eyes closed. "Wow." he said through breaths.

"Yeah, that's what they all tell me." she spoke his words to him.

He chuckled at her, "I'm sure they do, Katie-Girl."

"Do you think we should be getting to work now?" she asked.

He pulled back, a pout evident on his lips "I suppose." Kate ruffled his hair, "Cheer up Gibbs, the day is just beginning." and with that she opened the door and walked down the hall towards the elevator, she looked back at Gibbs and winked. Yep, the day was just beginning and they would have to explain to the rest of the team what's happened in the passed hours.

**REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	7. Explanations

**A/N: WOOHOO! Chapter 7 complete. 2 chapters left me thinks. Will (hopefully) be completed this year LOL!**

**Disclaimer: Not mine (sob)**

Chapter 7 - Explanations

Kate reached the Navy Yard before Gibbs, he had to take a detour to work. He had to drive from Kate's apartment, which was at the other side of town, to his house to get changed then to NCIS. She waited by her car in the NCIS garage knowing he wouldn't take long to get home and changed. She waited for 20 minutes for him. He parked his car next t hers, she watched him grabbing his gear from the backseat of the car. He slung the bag over his shoulder and made his way to her car. Kate took note of what he was wearing, a black suit with a red collared t-shirt. To her he always looked smart…and sexy. She loved him in his suits and t-shirts, especially the black suit and red shirt it complimented him so well. Not that he didn't suit other colours because he did.

"What're thinking about?" he asked her, she had a dreamy look on her face.

"Nuthin'." she smirked. They walked side-by-side to the elevator. Gibbs waited for the doors to close, he flipped the emergency switch and instantly dropped his bag to the floor. Caitlin looked at Gibbs, he had a look in his eyes, lust. He towards her and she took a step back, before she knew it her back was against the metallic wall. He crushed his lips against hers and pinned her to the wall, loving every single minute of her pressed between him and the wall. They relished each others touch as it might be the only time they had together today, that is until they got home. They regained their breaths and re-arranged their clothes, Gibbs picked up his bag and flipped the switch when they we ready.

"We'll tell them together, ok?"

"Yeah, we'll tell Abby and Ducky first, then the others."

"Agreed."

The elevator 'dinged' and they got out on the 3rd floor. McGee, Ziva and Paula were already there, sat working at their desks.

"Good morning, Kate, Gibbs." Ziva greeted them, she saw the cut on Caitlin's lip. "What happened?" she looked between the two.

"What's wrong?" Paula rushed over, McGee got up and followed.

"This," Ziva pointed to Kate's cut lip, "This is what is wrong."

"Oh my God!" Paula exclaimed.

"What happened?" McGee asked.

"We'll tell you later, right now get back to work. Where's DiNozzo?" he walked in right on cue.

"Goooooooood morning' people. And how are we this fine morning? Whoa, what happened to you Kate? Did you get into a chick fight?" he said as he took of his sunglasses.

Gibbs rolled his eyes, "DiNozzo, ass. Down. Now."

"Yes boss." he pushed through the little crowd and sat behind his desk. He switched his computer on and it whirred to life. Everybody sat back down at their desks keeping a close eye on Kate. Something was different. But what?

The morning soon came and went, with a few questioning looks and worried glances. Gibbs had decided that they would tell Ducky and Abby over lunch. The pair arrived in the bullpen with one plaguing question on their minds 'What was going on?'.

"Good afternoon," Ducky greeted them.

"Hey Duck." he greeted his friend, "You ready Kate?" He looked towards Caitlin's desk, she was looking at something on her computer screen and seemed to be off in a world of her own. "Kate?" he said again. She almost jumped out of her skin.

"What?"

"You ready to go?"

"Yeah I'm ready."

Ducky caught sight of Kate's lip, "Good lord, Caitlin. What happened?" he said rushing over to assess the injury.

"Long story. I'll-We'll explain over lunch." she looked at Gibbs then back to Ducky. Abby pushed passed Ducky to get to Kate.

"Oh my God, Kate. Who did this? I'll make 'em pay? I can kill them and not leave any evidence behind…I am **that** good, you know?" she rambled on.

"Abs, I'm ok. Like I said we'll explain over lunch." she reassured her friend.

"Okay." she eyed Kate and Gibbs suspiciously, something was going on.

They reached the small restaurant in a matter of minutes, Gibbs drove much to Kate's dismay. It was nicely decorated for this festive season, lots of red, green and gold. There was a Christmas tree in the corner covered in tinsel, sparkling lights; which faded into different colours, and an assortment of baubles. It wasn't overly decorated, which would've spoilt it. The faint sound of music played away in the background, not too loud and not too low that you couldn't hear it. It was very cosy. Kate loved it in here and was surprised that Gibbs had know it was her favourite place to have a quiet meal.

They all sat quietly at the table, neither knowing how to start. They looked at one another, Kate nodded for Gibbs to start off. "Well, you're probably wondering why we asked you guys to lunch?" they nodded and he continued, "Kate and I are…sort of…together." he looked at their faces. Abby looked extremely happy and Ducky's expression was a mixture of happiness and concern. He carried on "I stayed with Kate last night." Abby looked like she was about to explode.

"Last night…" he paused, "Charlie hit Kate."

"Charlie did that?" Abby was utterly shocked, most of the joy she had felt just seconds ago suddenly faded. Wait 'til she got her hands on him, she **will** kill him.

"Gibbs came in and threw him out. I don't what would have happened if he hadn't turned up." Gibbs held her hand, squeezed it lightly and gave her small smile. She was glad she had him with her. They explained everything that had happened and as for what was going to happen, they weren't sure. They chatted and discussed other topics, Abby brought up the whole Secret Santa ordeal, again.

"Have you guys got your gifts yet?" no replies, "Oh come on guys, you've only got until Christmas Eve to get the gifts. Time is a ticking."

When they arrived back, they were greeted by the sound of Tony giving McGee a hard time about how bad he was at some online game, "You suck McGee! I've see 5 year old girls play better than you."

"I can't work the keys properly." he defended.

"Yeah, whatever." he scoffed as he slapped the younger agents hands away from his keyboard.

"Your keys are greasy." McGee said as he sat back at his own desk.

"Can I tell them? Pretty please?" Abby begged Gibbs and Kate. Before they left the restaurant Abby dragged Kate to the ladies and very nearly, almost squeezed out every ounce of air in her. They had a quick girly talk and Kate promised to let Abby know everything and anything in future. She would always be there for her, no matter what, she was like a sister to her. They had each others backs. Thank God for Air Force One and Gibbs of course without whom Kate wouldn't be here if he hadn't offered her a job. They'd hit it off straight away talking about guns and tattoos and they've been best friends ever since that day.

"Sure."

"Yay!" she squealed, Gibbs thought he' had gone deaf in his right ear. "Guys, guys guess what?"

"What?" DiNozzo said as he concentrated on his game. Abby frowned and walked over to his desk and squinted at his screen, she flicked it off earning a groan from Tony, "Abby."

"Well listen. Gibbs and Kate are together." she jumped up and down like a child who was told they could have ice-cream after dinner.

"Wow, since when?" McGee asked as he walked over to congratulate them. He had known that they liked each other. A lot.

Ziva and Paula almost ran to hug her, "That is great." "Amazing." they exclaimed. Tony laughed, "This is a joke, right?" he was met with four serious faces. "No kidding?" Gibbs shook his head. "I knew there was another reason you hired her." he said as he moved out of his chair to shake Gibbs' hand and hug Kate.

Gibbs extended his hand, DiNozzo did the same but just as he neared Gibbs pulled his hand away and slapped the back of Tony's head, "Sorry boss."

"What about Charlie?" Paula asked the question they all wanted an answer to.

"And what happened to your lip?" Ziva asked.

Kate and Gibbs sighed, they explained everything to the rest of the team. A fair amount a threats had been made towards Charlie, mostly by Ziva and DiNozzo. They felt sorry for Kate but were happy that she was now with Gibbs, he wouldn't dare hurt her in anyway. If he ever did he would have the whole team to answer to.

"Don't forget you've got until Christmas Eve to get your Secret Santa gifts." Abby said happily.

"Argh." they all moan in unison.

**Review! Next chapter coming real soon.**


	8. Secret Santa Shopping

**A/N: I know I said Christmas but I have been busy…at least you're not waiting a year again LOL**

**Disclaimer: Not mine…I'm just playing with them**

Chapter 8 - Secret Santa Shopping

Since nobody had bought their presents yet for their Secret Santa, Abby took it upon herself to organise a shopping trip to the mall. This would be a fun day out!

She assembled the 'troops' in the bullpen.

"Since you haven' got your gifts yet, I have organised a team trip out."

"I'm sorry Abigail, I have a erm, body in autopsy." Ducky tried to get out of it.

"Lame Ducky, just lame." Abby said to his 'excuse'.

When they reached the mall Abby reminded them of the rules. "Nothing less than $5 and can be as pricey as you like." she winked at Gibbs, "Now get shopping!" she ordered.

They all split up and went their own ways.

**Abby's P.O.V**

Abby was buying a gift for McGee so she knew the best place to go for his gift, the Sony store or any store with electronics and gadgets. She browsed the stores, there was a lot to choose from. She saw the perfect gift for Tim but decided to look in some more shops before she made her mind up. It felt like she had been in the mall forever, she was getting a few funny looks from some people most of them the elderly. She heard one woman say to her friend, "How can people dress like that these days? And with all that make-up on too. Why, back in my day…" she trailed on, Abby shook her head and laughed at the remarks. People like that made her laugh too, how can they wear the things they do? Abby wouldn't be seen dead in bright coloured clothing. She continued her search and decided that the perfect present for Tim was the one she had seen in the first store. Typical, it always ends that way.

**Anthony's P.O.V**

Tony had, luckily for him, picked Ziva's name, unlucky for her. He knew exactly what to buy her and knew the best place to go. He was a pro at buying gifts for women, he knew better than to buy flowers and chocolates, he **knew** women. He walked into a store and saw exactly what he was going to buy. He grinned devilishly and thanked the big man for letting him pick Ziva's name. He picked up the item and went to the counter, eyeing up the clerk at the register he placed it down and smiled. "This is gorgeous." the young lady remarked. Tony guessed she was about 25 or 26 years old, "It's for my girlfriend. She loves things like this…and so do I." he added. "She's a lucky girl."

"Woman."

"What?" she asked, puzzled.

"She prefers woman. Becky." he peered down to look at her name badge and a bit more. "She almost killed me once for calling her a girl."

"Really?" Becky asked.

"Yup, but she like a ninja kung fu chick though." he stayed and chatted her up for a while and paid for the gift; which he had gift wrapped, and left with an unhappy face - she had turned him down on a date because he had a 'girlfriend'. Stupid idea, he berated himself.

**Caitlin's P.O.V**

Caitlin was looking for a gift for Gibbs. But what could she buy? Abby's question from last Christmas echoed in her mind. _What do you get for someone who doesn't need anything and doesn't want anything?_ she recalled Ducky's reply, _Some squeaky shoes._ she giggled to herself, that would help. But seriously, what could she buy for him? She browsed some shops and looked through a few windows. She looked in one shop window and caught a glimpse of DiNozzo chatting up some young blonde clerk with a big chest. How predictable he was. She knew he would more than likely wander into a store and chat up at least one or two of the shop assistants. She continued to search the mall and there it was; **the** perfect gift.

**Ducky's P.O.V**

Ducky knew exactly where to go for Abby's gift. She wasn't a hard person to buy for. He wandered in to her favourite Goth shop, looking 'round he noticed how out of place he seemed to be. There were people in dark clothing, even darker make-up and 'funky' hair styles. He on the other hand was dressed in a suit with a hat and a bow tie. He smiled at the people as he passed, "Hello, lovely day." he didn't know what to say. Abby was easier to talk to than these people. He walked up to the counter, "Excuse me, miss? Can you help me?"

A young woman with black hair, black lipstick and eyeliner and a black dress turned around, "What's up pops?"

"I'm looking for the perfect gift for my friend Abby. I know that this is her favourite store."

"Abby? As in Scuitto?"

"Yes, that Abby."

"Any friend of Abby's is a friend of mine. I know just the thing." she moved from behind the counter to the shop floor, Ducky followed, "She's had her heart set on this for a while now." Ducky smiled a knowing smile, "Oh, yes. Abigail will love this."

**Gibbs' P.O.V**

Gibbs knew exactly what he wanted to get for Caitlin, he only had one problem so he was gonna have to 'wing it' so to speak. He found the shop in no time, checking through the window first encase one of the others were in there, he saw Kate turning from the counter, quickly he went into the store next door. It was the wrong kind of store for him to be seen in. He cursed himself, he daren't look around so stood with his back to the door, turning his head slightly he saw Kate walk passed. 'Phew' he thought, 'all clear'. he walked out and bumped into Tony. "Sorry, boss." he apologised, looking up at the store Gibbs walked out of he smiled, "Never saw you as the type of man to go into a women's store, Boss."

Gibbs glared, "Shut it, DiNozzo!" he said a smacked the back of his head 'THWACK'.

"Catch you later, Boss." he said walking of and rubbing his head.

'Damn it' he cursed himself again as he went into the 'right' store. He wandered 'round, it wasn't were he'd seen it before, he continued his search and sighed in relief when he saw it.

Once he was satisfied he had Kate's present gift wrapped and added a special message with it. He hoped to high heaven that she would like it.

**Paula's P.O.V**

Paula had picked Ducky's name from the Secret Santa hat. She had a few good ideas of what she could get, he was all sorts of tastes so it should be fairly easy to find a gift he would like. As she scoped 'round she saw Ducky, she hid behind a column and watched him. He walked into a Goth store, 'Must be getting a gift for Abby.' she thought. Once she was sure he wouldn't see her she quickly passed the store to the escalator. As she stepped off she saw Gibbs, he was looking at something or rather someone. Kate to be precise. She walked out the store and Gibbs suddenly dived into the next store to avoid being seen. Paula laughed and laughed even more when she saw what store he was in. As Kate walked by the store and out of sight Gibbs stepped out, a look of relief on his face, she hadn't seen him. But he hadn't seen Tony stood behind him the whole time. They exchanged a few words and then Gibbs slapped the back of Tony's head. She could've sworn she heard the slap from where she was. Shaking her head and laughing she continued her search for Ducky's present knowing exactly where to start.

**Tim's P.O.V**

McGee didn't know where to start for Paula's present. They had worked together now for a good few years yet he had no idea what to buy her. Underwear and any kind of lingerie was out of the question. Not jewellery either. He knew she liked reading but wasn't sure what type of books she liked. He took a minute to think…'Aha!' he knew exactly what to buy, now all he had to do was find a store that sold it. He pottered around, trying to avoid being hit by the sea of people that seem to be walking his way - he felt like he was going the wrong way on a one way street. As he walked by one of the stores he saw Tony: chatting up a young shop assistant - too young for him. He saw the smile fall from his face 'Must've turned him down.' he said to himself. He continued his search and that's when he saw Gibbs rushing from the front of one store and into another. Kate walked out of the store Gibbs' had run from and walked passed the store Gibbs was now in, completely oblivious to Gibbs watching her. He was relieved that she hadn't spotted him. But what he didn't notice was Tony watching him when he emerged from the store, slightly red in the face. They exchanged a few words then Tony received a head slap from Gibbs, he walked off rubbing his head. Gibbs, however, walked into the store Kate had come from, "Wonder what he's buying.' he shrugged it off, he had to worry about Paula's present not what Gibbs was buying. He walked on and bumped into Ducky who was exiting a Goth-style store, "Hi Ducky," he greeted the older man.

"Ah, young Timothy. How's your shopping going?"

"Erm, so far? I haven't found what I've been looking for. Yet." he added. "You?"

"I've already got mine." he said waving a bag in front of McGee's face.

Just then a young woman in black appeared, "Hey Ducky, you forgot your hat." she passed it to him.

"Thank you my dear." he took the hat and placed it on his head. "Enjoy the rest of your day."

"You too Duckman." she turned and disappeared into the store.

McGee gaped, open-mouthed, "You know them?" he asked, stunned.

"I do now. Friends of Abigail's."

"Oh."

"Now if you'd excuse me, Timothy, I have to get myself a cup of tea." They said their goodbye's and went their separate ways.

**Ziva's P.O.V**

Ziva had been cunning, she had seen everybody and none of them had seen her. She had her Mossad skills to thank for that. She couldn't believe what she had seen. First it was Ducky walking into a Goth clothing store, DiNozzo went into a women's store - clearly chatting up the young shop assistant, she caught a glimpse of Abby walking into a computer store, Kate walking into a store, Gibbs following a few minutes later only to back track into another store to hide from Kate when she walked out of the other store where Tony was. McGee was clearly spying on Gibbs and DiNozzo's confrontation when Kate had gone, Tony received a head slap from Gibbs and he walked away with a sore head. Paula was walking into a clothes store; one you'd usually associate with elderly gents such as Ducky. She had also been watching Tony, Kate and Gibbs but she hadn't seen McGee. Then she saw McGee bump into Ducky, they chatted for a while to each other then a young lady Goth that passed Ducky his hat back. After a few minutes they went their separate ways.

Ziva had a fair idea of who was buying whose gift, she had to buy something for Tony. What could she buy him? Handcuffs? A gag for his mouth? No way! He'd love those, so she would not be buying them. He was a movie buff so she knew exactly where to go to get his present. She set off to find a DVD store.

Once everyone had got their gifts they met at a coffee shop, not Starbucks, Gibbs was not impressed with the coffee - if that's what he could call it. They agreed that they would give each other their gifts on Christmas Eve as they had their own plans for Christmas day.

They all left for home, hoping that their gifts would be loved (or at least, liked) by their recipients.

REVIEW! REVIEW!


	9. Christmas Eve Part 1

**A/N: T'has been a while, I know. Work and work outs get in my way sometimes. But here it is…finally, Chapter 9, Part 1. Enjoy ****J**

**Disclaimer - Not mine…I'm just playing with my favourite characters that's all**

Chapter 9 - Christmas Eve (Part 1)

It was Christmas Eve and everyone was getting anxious to know what they've gotten for from their colleagues . It was agreed, or rather they were ordered not give out the gifts until the evening.

They were all busy finishing their reports off from a recent case. A woman murdered her husband, a marine, because he was cheating on her. She had poisoned his drink, he died after being poisoned over a number of weeks. When the team found her out she killed herself, of course they investigated her death encase it was the dead husbands lover getting revenge, she had an airtight alibi and numerous people corroborated her whereabouts. She was glad that "The Bitch" was dead but now she'd have to bring up her unborn child alone. Gibbs felt so sorry for her but he knew she'd be okay.

It was late in the morning now and the usual banter was heard by many. Tony, mostly the cause of it, was as usual flicking paperclips at McGee who was typing furiously at his computer. Ziva retaliated in McGee's defence by throwing a ball of paper at Tony's head, on target too. Paula excused herself to get coffee in for everyone, Tony seized his chance to hit her with a paperclip, direct hit on her ass, he was proud of that and smiled like a fool. His smile dropped when a pen hit his new **clean** shirt and left a blue ink stain on the sleeve.

"Ziva!" he yelled across the bullpen, "What the hell! This shirt cost me fifty bucks!" he scrubbed at the stain only making it worse.

"It was not me."

"Was too!"

"Prove it."

"Knock it off you two." Gibbs barked an they returned to their work.

Gibbs glanced at Kate, she hadn't said a word all morning and seemed distracted by something. He decided he needed to talk to her in private. He got up and called over his shoulder for her to follow him. She followed him to the elevator, once safely inside he flipped the emergency stop switch. He slowly turned 'round to face her "What's wrong Katie?" he asked her.

"Nothing." was her reply. That was a lie, he knew. She had seemed a little disconcerted these passed few days. He was even more concerned when he had asked Abby if she had said anything to her and when she replied with a "no" it worried him a little more.

When he didn't say anything she spoke, "I'm fine Gibbs, really." she tried to reassure him, mostly herself "the last case got to me that's all. But I'm okay." still nothing, he just stared at her obviously not buying her lie. Who was she kidding, Gibbs knew when you were lying even without looking into your eyes. When his intense stare became unbearable she decided it's best if she told him, "Okay, okay." she held up her hands, "Charlie came by my apartment the other night."

"What for?" he frowned and crossed his arms across his chest.

"To apologise and to get the rest of his stuff. He wanted to get back together but I told him "no way"."

"What'd he say to that? Or should I say what'd he do?"

"He wasn't pleased, practically begged on his knees then when I still refused he accused me of cheating."

"Did he hurt you?" he asked, concern evident in his eyes.

"No, I threatened to shoot him if he tried anything funny."

"That's my girl." he grinned and walked towards her and pulled her into a hug. He was getting soft in his old age. She made a sort of hissing noise when he hugged her. Instantly he pulled back and studied her "You okay?"

"Yeah, you hug a bit too tightly." she gave a small but weak smile. He hadn't hugged her that tight. Had he? Surely not. He touched her arm and was about to say something, she flinched under his touch.

"What's wrong with your arm?" his tone lace with worry now.

"I bumped into something at one of the crime scenes. Ducky checked it, said it'll just bruise. Nothing to worry about." he didn't buy that lie either. He was starting to get angry, not a Kate but that she had been hurt and he hadn't known until now. He'd do anything to keep her safe regardless of the seemingly mean less injury she now had, he felt he had to protect her from everything, all the time. He looked her over, something was definitely wrong with her, his gut told him so. He gently grabbed her wrist and pulled up her sleeve, she looked embarrassed and she was. "Did Charlie do this?" he asked the question he already knew the answer to. She nodded, tears streaking her mascara down her face. Gibbs sighed and pulled her close to his chest, "It's okay Katie. It's not your fault."

"I felt so weak. I couldn't fight back." she cried into his jacket.

"I'll protect you Katie. I'll protect you from assholes like him." he rubbed her back as she continued to cry. When her sobs subdued into sniffles she looked up at Gibbs, he looked back and gave her a small smile.

"Thank you Gibbs."

"For what?"

"For being here for me. I can always count on you to be there for me. To watch my six."

He was touched by that, "You're welcome. Plus you have a great six to look at." he joked.

She buried her face in his chest, giggling at his, what would be seen as a perverse comment from Tony, joke. He kissed the top of her head and wrapped his arms around he waist. Breathing in he could smell the scent of her apple shampoo. He loved the scent of her shampoo, perfume and anything nice smelling that she wore. She too loved the way he smelt too; coffee and sawdust.

After a few more minutes they decided it was time to leave the elevator, other people needed it to get about their work and stuff. Before they left the elevator Gibbs handed Kate a tissue to wipe her eyes and face, "Thanks." she smiled, "Do I look okay?"

"You always look your best, no matter what." she gave him an odd look.

"What?"

"Nothing." she shook her head. "Gibbs?"

"Mm?" he flipped the switch and the metal box sprung back to life.

"What're you gonna do about Charlie?" she knew he wouldn't let anyone get away with hurting one of his agents, especially not Kate.

"He'll pay, Katie. He'll pay." that was all he said to her as they left the elevator. She didn't even want to know what he was thinking. Whist she went to make herself presentable again he went down to the lab to see Abby.


	10. Christmas Eve Part 2

**A/N: Here it is…finally, Chapter 9, Part 2. Enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer - Not mine…I'm just playing with my favourite characters that's all**

Chapter 9 - Christmas Eve (Part 2)

Gibbs went down to the lab to see Abby. She had her iPod on, loud, and was staring at something on her computer. Gibbs took this moment to sneak up on her. He stood right behind her and when she stepped back she stood on his foot and yelled out, "I know Kung Fu." Gibbs chuckled. "Really?" he asked her, a smirk firmly on his face as she spun around to face him.

Abby scolded him, "You shouldn't sneak up on people like that."

"And you shouldn't have that," he pointed to her iPod, "on too loud."

"Fair point. So what can I do for you, oh sneaky one?"

"Trace this number for me." he passed her a piece of paper with a number scribbled on it. No name.

"We got a case?" she queried, looking at the number and giving him a questioning look.

"No. I have." he needn't say anymore.

"Okay," she typed the number in and waited for the owner of the number's details to pop-up. 'PING' she looked at the screen and recognised the name instantly. She turned to Gibbs, who was now stood at her right-hand side, he saw the question in her eyes. "Kate knows." he clarified.

He thanked her and went off to the location, promising before he left that he would be back in time to exchange presents. He got there in under 20 minutes, he waited until Charlie came into sight and got into his car. He watched him like a tiger stalking its prey. He tailed him to the store, a betting shop and finally to his apartment. He parked across the street and followed him up a few minutes later. He knocked on the door three times, it opened a few seconds later. "What the hell do you want?" not the most polite greeting in the world but hey, the guy was scum.

"I want to talk."

"About?"

"Kate."

"Huh, and what lies has that bitch been telling now?"

Gibbs jaw clenched and so did his fists, "That's what I'm here to talk about."

"I don't have time for this shit!" he went to close the door but Gibbs put his hand on it and forced it to stay open.

"I do." Gibbs said as he forced himself through the door, pushing Charlie inside. The door closed behind him.

**Later at the office**

Gibbs had been gone for over an hour now and Caitlin was starting to worry. After several minutes of staring blankly at her screen she decided to go find him. Grabbing her coat and bag she headed for the elevator, without so much of a word to the others. She stepped forward into the elevator only to be met by a smug but beaten up Gibbs.

"Oh, my God!" her handbag fell to the floor, she put her hand over her mouth. Of course she had seen a battered Gibbs before, like the time Gibbs had a fight with Gunnery Sergeant Leeka. She and Tony had come through the door just in time to find the Gunnery Sergeant lying unconscious on the floor and Gibbs standing over him holding him by his shirt before dropping him down to the floor. He had a big red mark on his cheekbone. It was similar to the one he had now but on his other cheek. "Are you okay?" she cupped his face with her hands and gave him a once over.

"It's not as bad as it looks."

"Not as bad as it looks." she almost shouted at him, "Look at your face. You've got a bust lip, bruises. We need to take you to Ducky." she grabbed his hand and practically dragged him across the office to the other elevator.

"Jeez…couldn't you guys wait 'til later?" DiNozzo joked.

"Shut up DiNozzo." they said in unison. He said nothing, just stared as they continued to the elevator.

"What has happened to Gibbs?" Ziva asked.

"He's been beaten up."

"By whom?"

"Good question."

Gibbs, Ducky and Caitlin reappeared after Gibbs was given a thorough tongue lashing from Ducky.

"You okay, Boss?" McGee asked as Kate and Gibbs made their was to their desks.

"Fine McGee." was all he got.

**A/N: Standby for more :)**


	11. Impatients

**A/N: Chapter 10, one chapter to go ****J**** WARNING! VERY SHORT CHAPTER!**

**Disclaimer - Not mine ****L**

Chapter 10 - Impatients

After what felt like forever it was time to receive their gifts from their team mates. Abby was bringing them up, with the help of Ducky. She had suggested that everyone drop off their gifts in her lab and that they were all to be put in matching bags so no-one could identify their own gifts from the others. She even decided to not go for name tags on bags but only on the gifts themselves. This was to stop peekers like Tony; one year she had to buy him a gift and he had seen the silver bag with his name on it in her lab, the others were different colours, he then proceeded to route through it. Abby was not impressed to say the least and banned him from her lab for 2 weeks. This year she had been cunning and locked the lab every time she left to get lunch or go to the toilet.

Tony had been complaining all day that they should have exchanged gifts in the morning. He was bored doing his paperwork so decided to play a game on his computer - he had to stop Santa's evil twin, Sainty Claws, from ruining Christmas - he was doing rather well too. 'THWACK' A pen ht his head, "Ouch!" he cried out.

"DiNozzo, if that game is still on your computer in the next 5 seconds, you will be here tomorrow finishing everyone's paperwork." Gibbs said from behind his screen. A snigger from McGee and Paula.

"Yes boss." he said as he closed the game down. "Where's Abby with the presents? I wanna see what I've got." he continued his whining.

"It'll be a stack of paperwork if you don't shut up!"

"Argh, I'm bored. I want my gift."

"Really, Tony? We hadn't noticed since you've been going on about it all day." Kate remarked sarcastically - he was doing her head in.

"Oh, sorry Mrs Grinch!" he bit back

"Can it DiNozzo!" Gibbs barked.

"Sorry Gri- err Gibbs." DiNozzo stuttered.

Before anyone could say anything else Abby bounded in to the bullpen followed by Ducky, presents in hand.

"It's about time!" DiNozzo jumped up from his seat like a child at…well Christmas.

"Calm down Tony…or you're not getting yours until last.

"Oh, but I want mine first!" he pouted.

Abby handed out the bags and ordered everyone not to open them until Christmas morning. She actually threatened DiNozzo!

**A/N: I know, I know very short but the next chapter will be up soon.**


	12. Christmas Day

**A/N: The second to last chapter! It took long enough, I know.**

**Disclaimer - After all this time….I still don't own a thing ****L**

Chapter 11 - Christmas Day

**Tony's POV**

Finally, it was Christmas day and Tony had just about managed to keep his promise to Abby; just meaning he had "analysed" the handwriting and concluded it must be McGee who had got him his Secret Santa gift and knowing McGee it would be some hi-tech gadget that he would no doubt be unable to figure out. Well its Christmas morning so he can open it now. Tearing into the bag he was surprised to see it wasn't a hi-tech gadget but a DVD boxset of Cary Grant movies. "Thank you." he said to no-one in particular, he'll be watching those later.

**Ziva's POV**

Ziva had saved her Secret Santa gift until last and to say she wasn't surprised would have been an understatement. It was rather a racy piece of nightwear and she knew exactly who it was who had bought this sort of garment for her…"Tony!" she seethed. What possessed him to buy this she didn't know, she did know however that she wouldn't be wearing it anytime soon. She will be having words with him later to discuss this.

**McGee's POV**

McGee was spending Christmas with his sister Sarah and her boyfriend Nick. They were taking it in turns to open a present. Sarah pulled the familiar bag from under the tree.

"Hey Tim, this is for you. From…No name." she passed it over to him. She had seen the reluctance in his face to open it. He stared at the bag for a moment. "Well open it." she urged.

"I will." he mumbled as he pulled out a smallish package, tore off the paper and tossed it to one side. He opened the brown box to reveal a USB Cup Warmer. He chuckled to himself 'someone had obviously heard him complain about his coffee getting cold - now that won't be a problem.

**Abby's POV**

Abby had been invited to her brother "Kojak"'s for Christmas which she had gladly excepted. She watched her niece and nephew's open their presents first before she opened hers. She hoped that one day she would have a family of her own. That made her think of Tim 'Wonder if he liked his gift?'; she had overheard him complaining about his coffee always getting cold.

When it came to her gift she took note of how precise and neat the wrapping was 'Gotta be Ducky's work." she thought. He was always so careful when wrapping presents for people, unlike Tony who would wrap it 5 minutes before giving you your gift. One Christmas he had given her a present sealed with staples; his excuse? "I ran out of tape!" Lame. She set the paper to the side and carefully opened up the box. Her jaw dropped, "Wow!" she exclaimed, "Duckman is awesome!" it was a small black handbag with a black lace trim and a blood red rose was embroidered in the centre. She had wanted to get it for a long time no but never got around to getting it. Guess she didn't need to now.

**Ducky's POV**

Ducky was spending Christmas with Dr Jordan Hampton, he'd taken his mother along with him. Jordan says she's a treat to be around and she's only been around her for up to an hour at a time, wait until she spends a day with her. She even let them bring the dogs along too, much to Ducky's dismay. They took it in turns to open presents, Ducky - being the gentleman - opted to open his last. He opened his 'Secret Santa' present first. It was neatly wrapped in blue paper. He took care in opening the gift, "Oh, do hurry up and open it Donald!" his mother complained. He shook his head at his mothers impatience. As he tore the last piece off a smile graced his lips. Bowties, silk to be exact and a variety of them; spotted, striped and even a novelty one with little Rudolph's on.

"Fantastic!"

"Will you be wearing that this afternoon?" Jordan asked, pointing to the Christmas bowtie.

"I shall."

"Oh, bravo Donald!" his mother exclaimed clapping her hands happily causing Ducky and Jordan to laugh and the dogs to bark.

"Oh, quiet!" she shushed the dogs.

"Hey, there's another one for you." Jordan passed him another parcel. He could tell it was a CD by its shape. He tore off the paper and his smile beamed; a collaboration of classic pieces. He will be listening to this when he does his next autopsy.

**Paula's POV**

Paula was spending Christmas with Gary; her **now** fiancé; he had proposed to her this morning - her first gift. The last gift she opened was from Secret Santa. Se unwrapped it to find two books by Thom E. Gemcity; Deep Six and Rock Hollow. She smiled widely at this - she had been meaning to getting around to buying them as she was curious about what case/s they were based on and the characters. "I have no excuse to have not read them, now." she chuckled to herself.

Gary looked at her slightly puzzled. "I'll tell you later." she replied.

**Kate's POV**

Kate was home with Toni - the dog. She was going to drive out to her brothers house for Christmas, he only lived on the outskirts of D.C. The whole family was staying at his; it was like a mansion compared to her 2 bed town house. All of her siblings were married and had children, but Kate wasn't as eager as them to settle down and have a family. Her mother was constantly leaving her messages on her machine or dropping hints whenever she spoke to her. Once again, Caitlin Todd found herself alone on Christmas. She had yet to tell her mother regarding the past weeks events; won't she be happy? She'd opened her gifts from Abby and Ducky and Toni had torn through the wrapping to get to her new chew toy. Kate started clearing away the discarded paper and shoved it into a bin bag. As she cleared away she noticed one last present she hadn't opened. She picked up the small package and studied it carefully, it was neatly wrapped. She settled back down on the floor in front of the tree, Toni sat on her lap and looked at the gift her head cocked to the side and her ears perked up - this made Kate laugh as she patted the dog's head. She looked up at Kate and back at the gift, she was getting impatient. Kate carefully unwrapped the small package; it was a jewellery box, not small enough to be ring but big enough to a necklace or bracelet. She let out the breath she didn't realise she was holding and opened the box slowly. Her eyes welled up with tears, it was absolutely beautiful. A gold necklace with a heart pendant complete with a single diamond in the centre. She knew exactly who it was from. Toni barked as a small card fell out of the box lid. Kate picked up before the dog could 'attack' it. It read in small letters 'Katie-girl, you will always have my heart.' She jumped up and sprinted to the phone and hurriedly punched in his number. It rang and rang and rang but he didn't answer so instead she quickly got dressed and grabbed hers and Toni's stuff and took the elevator down which seemed to be going really slow, too slow in fact. She had to get to Gibbs'.

**Gibbs' POV**

Gibbs was spending this Christmas alone like many others he had before. He didn't get many gifts which was the norm; only the odd gift from Abby and Ducky. His dad had sent him one and a card too and he felt bad he'd not gotten him something this Christmas then again he didn't know what to get for him anyway. He sat at his workbench in the basement and opened his last present. It was similar in size to the one he'd gotten Kate. He held it up to his ear and shook it hoping to get an idea of what it was. He couldn't place the sound so he decided he'd better open it. As he did he noticed the box was from the same store he'd gotten Kate's gift from and that was why she was in there; buying his gift. He open the box to find a set of dog-tags one said Gibbs but the other was blank. He thought for a moment, it couldn't have been Kate - she'd left the store empty handed from what he could see anyway but then again who, besides Ducky, who would put so much thought into a gift. It had to be Kate. Tony would've bought him a DVD, McGee one of his books, Paula probably something he'd never use like a cookbook, Ziva more than likely some sort of , Ducky a bottle of bourbon and Abby a gadget (although the digital camera had come in handy). He'd seen Kate jogging in the park, she'd stopped for a drink and something in the morning sky had caught her eye, a graceful smile place on her lips. It was the perfect moment to snap a picture of her. She looked breathtakingly beautiful in the early morning light. It was perfect. No, she was perfect. He smiled as he remembered that day. Abby got 2 Caf-Pows that day. He heard his cell ringing from upstairs and decided to leave it as he didn't want to be bothered with, 'Merry Christmases' and 'Have a great day'. Eventually the caller had gotten the message and gave up. He poured himself another bourbon and stared at the dog-tags in his hand.

**A/N: I know a little late but work and life get in my way sometimes. Chapter 12 very very soon.**


	13. Kibbsie Christmas Day

**A/N: The Final Chapter! FINALLY! I hear you scream **

**Disclaimer - Well I didn't get Mark Harmon for Christmas sadly or the rest of the team ****L**

Chapter 12 - Kibbsie Christmas Day

Since Gibbs hadn't answered his cell and she knew he'd be hiding out in his basement waiting for the holiday to be over and to be alone with his thoughts, Kate couldn't help but want to go see him. She needed to see him. She pulled up outside his house in what seemed like forever, in reality it was only 30 minutes. She wasn't sure if she should knock first or just walk in. She went for the latter and Toni had rushed in passed her feet and straight to the basement, "Toni!" she hissed at the Jack Russell. No use she'd already gone down to the basement.

Gibbs was still sat staring at the dog-tags when he heard the front door opening and little feet scurrying across the wooden flooring above. He looked towards the door to see who it was and a little head popped around the door frame, cautiously, Toni. Wait why was Toni here? He wondered. Durr! Kate. He shook his head at himself. Toni rushed down the steps and jumped up at Gibbs, who patted her head, "Hey Toni, where's your mommy, huh?"

"Right here." came Kate's voice from the top of the basement steps. Gibbs jumped slightly but not enough to be noticed.

"What brings you and Toni here? Shouldn't you be on your way to your brothers house?" he asked standing up from Toni.

'How'd he know that?' she wondered, 'Abby'. "Well I am and I'm not." she answered cryptically as she made her way towards him.

Gibbs raised an eyebrow, "Well which is it?"

"I'm on my way to my brothers but decided to drop by." she lied.

"Uh-huh. Was there something you needed?"

"Just to say thanks."

"Thanks?" for what? He pondered.

"For my gift." she said as she held the little heart pendant on her new necklace, which she was now wearing. "It's beautiful." she said, tears making their way to her eyes once more that morning.

"You're welcome." he said as he moved closer to her. "Thanks for mine."

"You're welcome."

"One question: Why is there only my name on one of the tags?" he asked holding them up in his hand.

She replied honestly, "Wasn't sure what to put on the other."

"Well I think Katie would look nice on it." That earned him a beaming grin from Kate. He loved to see her smile especially when it was caused by him.

"We're not very good at this Secret Santa thing are we." she laughed, more statement than question.

"Nope. Never was one for buying gifts anyway." he shrugged. He lifted his hand to cup her cheek, his other arm snaked around her waist, placing his hand on the small of her back he pulled her closer. She placed her hands on his chest and looked deep into his cobalt blue eyes. He stared right back into her hazel eyes. "I wasn't sure if you'd like it or not." he almost whispered.

"Why wouldn't I?" she whispered back as she closed the distance between them with a sweet chaste kiss. She could taste the bourbon on has lips and he could taste the coffee on hers. Her eyes flutter open as she looked back into his eyes. Toni, who had been looking up at them, had decided she was being ignored so chose the moment to bark up at them. Kate and Gibbs laughed at the small dog.

"Merry Christmas Katie."

"Merry Christmas Jethro." he pulled her into another kiss. When he pulled back he looked at her expression, her brow furrowed.

"What's wrong?" he asked, concerned.

"Would you like to meet my family?"

THE END


End file.
